Problem: Solve for $q$ : $-14 = 15 + q$
Subtract $15$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-14 {- 15}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ -14 &=& 15 + q \\ \\ {-15} && {-15} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -14 {- 15} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = -29$